


Iris messages and Jason crying

by Kree_Queen_of_Trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Iris Messages, Making Out, jason is traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kree_Queen_of_Trash/pseuds/Kree_Queen_of_Trash
Summary: Today Frank learned three things:1. never try to iris message Reyna with Hazel around. You will always find in her at a bad time.2. Reyna has a thing for blue eyes3. a brand new way to make Jason cry





	Iris messages and Jason crying

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN SHIT

In Frank's opinion today was... well not enjoyable but not disappointing. Frank would have to say today was educating. Today was the day Jason Grace was forever traumatized. Yes, the Jason Grace, from all of his quests and adventures was now officially traumatized. And Frank felt for him. I mean what would you do if you saw your sister MAKING OUT with a girl who used to have A CRUSH ON YOU.

Ok maybe Frank should explain. The day Frank came to his amazing discoveries was a day like any other. Frank and Hazel had visited Camp-Halfblood for the weekend. Right now on long island sound it was winter. It was also winter in California. But it was California. The lowest it had been all winter was 17C (the fact Frank is Canadian is too often disregarded). Here the ground was frosted in the cold white powder that Frank, being from the land of moose, was more adapted to. But sadly the two days of snowy bless had come to an abrupt end.

Frank stood in the Ares cabin, packing for the flight home. In which the flight was him and Hazel sat on his back. Frank had been acting so huffy and puffy that Jason and Hazel couldn't say no. He did have literal puppy dog eyes. So the two children of the big three, walked across the snowy landscape. 

They stopped a good fifteen feet away from the cabins door, afraid for their limbs. Soon Frank walked out carrying his bag. It was snowing lightly. Frank look to the sky in longing, wishing to stay in the winter wonderland. He smile wide as snow landed and melted on his face. Then he let out a sad sigh. He knew he couldn't stay in the icy paradise. He was Praetor of rome. The legion needed him. Still he wished for a few more days in the cold.

He walked across the lawn of the Ares cabin. Being a child of Mars, he could feel every trap. He got to the other side of the deadly minefield to find a smiling Jason Grace.

"Hey bro" Jason said.

Hazel walked up to Frank and kissed his cheek. He smiled and blushed, but still.

"Hey guys" Frank spoke sadly.

"Frank do you really want to stay?" Jason questioned. Frank looked at him in shock.

"Of course, but not forever, like another week in the snow." Frank said rubbing the back of his neck. Jason took a deep breathe in. 

"Alright, we'll ask Reyna." Frank had desperately wanted to iris message Reyna about staying a little longer. Jason had objected since not to long ago Reyna had been the only Praetor for months. It seemed Jason had caved.

Frank was so happy he turned into a small husky. In response Hazel, cooed over the dog that Frank had become. Soon the trio of romans-by birth- arrived at the fountain in the Zeus cabin. Jason pulled out a golden drachma. He tossed it into the fountain.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano."

What happened next surprised the young half bloods. Frank had forgotten to mention that the hunters were in town. They had said for recruiting, more likely they were escaping the cold. 

The Iris message had worked has planned, but a thing to know about iris messages, is that they don't have ringtones. The only way a person who was receiving the message could know if you were there is if they say you or you made a sound. So Reyna was completely unaware of the call from Camp Half Blood.

Even so she seem pretty preoccupied. Preoccupied being pinned against a wall by Thalia Grace and getting kissed by said Grace sibling. Reyna had her arms around Thalia's neck and was clearly not a top. Thalia on the other hand, had hands all over Reyna. One hand was hiking up Reyna's short shorts. The other was coping a feel, which Reyna didn't seem to mind. 

All the while the three younger demigods watched in horror. Jason stood shaking and all the color drained itself from his face. Frank and Hazel were now perfectly ripe tomatoes. Then Reyna moaned Thalia's name very loud. Thalia gave a devilish smirk and moved her way to Reyna's neck. As her lips touched Reyna's skin, Reyna gave a shudder. She craned her neck while panting. As she did she opened her eyes just a little. But it was enough to cause permanent damage.

Her eyes shot open as she pushed Thalia back. Thalia disapproved of this. Reyna did her best to act regal but it was too late for that. Thalia stood from the ground.

"Sheesh, what's your prob-... Well fuck." Thalia had also seen the iris message. Reyna elbowed her and held her head high.

"Hello you three, what do you need?" Reyna spoke still trying to act casual. It wasn't working. Jason opened his mouth to say anything. All that came out was:

"Wohen" he then feel over and cured into fetal position. Hazel then took charge.

"Hey, we're gonna stay another week, alright?" Reyna nodded very fast."T-thats all, y-you can g-go back to w-whatever you were d-doing"

If it was even possible Reyna's face got redder. Somehow Jason had gotten up and grabbed a sword without the two couples noticing. He charged past Hazel and Frank, and slashed the image. He continued, and yell "NO,NO,NO" repeatedly. Soon his voice drown out, until he was one his knees. He dropped the sword, and panted. 

"I WAS INNOCENT" Jason yelled. He continued into a rant at Zeus or Aphrodite, it was hard to tell. Frank and Hazel let him have his moment. They walked back into the snowy weather. As they walked Hazel started to talk.

"Why is it that whenever want to contact Reyna with an iris message, I always find her luwed?"

Frank laugh and put an arm around his girlfriend. Yeah educational was definitely the right word.


End file.
